The invention relates generally to container boxes and, more particularly, to boxes used to display their merchandise content.
Boxes are widely used to transport, store and protect articles of various size and shape. For some applications, photographs of its contents are applied to outer surfaces of the boxes allowing them to be used as displays in a retail environment. Also, boxes are generally dimensioned according to its contents in the interest of conserving space and material. Accordingly, boxes assume a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the shape and contour of their contents. Some shapes result in boxes with instability which prevents their effective use as displays.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved box that can be effectively used for display of its contents.
The invention is a display including a box having a top wall, a first side wall joined to the bottom wall along a first edge, a second side wall joined to the bottom wall along a second edge, a third side wall joined to the bottom wall along a third edge and straddled by the first side wall and second side wall; and a projection projecting outwardly from the third side wall. The projection supports the box in an upright position desired for display of its contents.
According to one feature of the invention, the projection includes at least one tab projecting from the third edge, and having a perimeter with given dimensions and the third end wall defines an opening directly adjacent to the tab and having a perimeter with the given dimensions. The tab and opening facilitate fabrication of the box from a cardboard blank.
According to another feature of the invention, the tab projects in a direction substantially normal to the third end wall. The normal tab optimizes the position orientation desired for the box.
According to still another feature, the box includes a fourth side wall straddled by the first side wall and the second side wall. The fourth side wall closes the perimeter of the box.
According to further features, the box has an open bottom opposite to the top wall; and the display includes a closure having a bottom wall covering the open bottom and a mating side wall engaging each of the first, second, third and fourth side walls. The closure facilitates use of the box for storage and shipping of its contents.
According to an additional feature, the first and second side walls each have lengths l and L, respectively, substantially greater than a uniform width w of the third side wall. The elongated box is suited for display of similarly shaped articles.
According to an important feature of the invention, the projection includes a pair of tabs spaced apart substantially along the third edges, and the third wall defines a pair of openings, one directly adjacent to each of the tabs and having the same perimeter dimensions thereas. The plural tabs provide the desired support with minimum tab dimensions.
According to a special feature of the invention, the box retains an item of merchandise and the top wall includes a pictorial display of the item. The display identifies its contents with the box supported in a desired display orientation.
The invention also encompasses a method of constructing a box including the step of cutting a blank having a top wall portion, a first side wall portion, a second side wall portion, and a third wall portion straddled by the first and second side wall portions; the third side wall portion being substantially shorter than the first and second side wall portions; scoring first, second, and third lines between the top wall portion and, respectively, the first, second and third side wall portions; forming slits in the blank along the perimeter of at least one tab portion extending into the third side wall portion from the third line; and cutting and shaping outer portions of the first, second and third side wall portions at opposite ends of, respectively, the first, second and third lines. After the first, second and third side wall portions are folded in directions transverse to the top wall portion to separate at least one tab portion from the third side wall portion; and joining outer portions to form its comers, the box can be stably disposed in a desired upright position for display.